Sweet Memories
by Hikarinez-chan
Summary: Ini adalah kenangan terindah dalam hidupku. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya Sakura


Hai saya auhthor baru da sini. Sebenarnya saya mau update cerita ini pada hari ulang tahun Sasuke yaitu tanggal 23 juli. Tapi, berhubung saya sempatnya sekarang jadi saya update sekarang. Gomen Telat. Gomen Kalau kurang memuaskan. *sembah sujud 10.000 kali*

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto dari dulu sampai sekarang tetaplah milik om Masashi Kishimoto. And kalau Naruto menjadi milik saya so pasti ceritanya bakalan ancur cur. *PLAK*

**Pairing :**

U. Sasuke & H. Sakura

**Genre :**

Romance, GaJe, typo (s), OOC, dll.

**Warning !**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**-Sweet Memories-**

Hari sudah sangat gelap saat pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dan berambut raven itu keluar dari kantornya. Dia berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju tempat dimana mobil mewah berwarna biru dongker miliknya di parkir.

BRAK…

Suara pintu mobil yang ditutup sangat kencang membuyarkan suasana sepi di tempat itu. Rupanya sang pemilik mobil tidak sabar ingin segera pulang. 'Aku terlambat lagi,' batinnya. Mata onyx-nya melirik jam tangan yang dikenakannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 tepat.

Semua lampu sudah mati, hanya lampu di beranda rumahnya saja yang masih menyala. Apalagi, suasana sangat sepi. Ini membuktikan bahwa istri dan anaknya sudah tidur.

BRUK…

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu dan melepaskan blazer hitam yang dikenakannya. 'Hari ini sangat melelahkan,' pikirnya. Betapa tidak, begitu banyak dokumen penting yang harus dicek dan ditanda tanganinya. Ini memang resiko dari jabatannya sebagai Direktur Utama dari perusahaan ternama berlabel UCHIHA. Namun meskipun pekerjaan di kantornya amatlah banyak, istri dan anak tetap menjadi prioritas utamanya.

"Hah… Aku capek sekali," keluhnya. Tak sengaja mata onyx-nya tertuju pada kalender yang digantung di dekat Televisi. ' 23 juli, bukankah ini hari ulang tahun ku ?' batinnya. Pekerjaan membuat dia lupa hari jadinya dendiri. Tapi, tidak lama kemudian Sasuke tersenyum karena teringat kejadian 3 hari lalu. Ketika dia tidak sengaja melihat putranya, Uchiha Ryousuke melingkari tanggal berangka 23 itu dan menuliskan sebuah kalimat yang sangat menyentuh hatinya " Ulang Tahun Ayah ku " begitulah bunyi kalimatnya. Dan itu membawanya kembali ke masa lalunya. Masa SMA-nya.

**FLASH BACK**

"OHAYU….OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU TEME…" suara si tukang membuat keributan, Uzumaki Naruto memecah kesunyian di dalam kelas.

BLETAK…

Satu jitakan keras mendarat di kepala Naruto. "BERISIK, Apa kau tidak tau suaramu itu sangat merdu alias merusak dunia," kata Kiba dengan wajajh innocent.

"Itu benar Naruto. Jadi, bersikaplah manis sedikit," tambah Sai. Seperti biasa dia menunjukkan senyuman khasnya.

"Arrgh… KALIAN…," teriak Naruto kepada dua orang sahabat yang telah melangkah mendahuluinya.

Said dan Kiba hanya tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Naruto. Mereka terus berjalan dan menghampiri bangku Sasuke. Ekspresi BT' dari sikap naruto sudah menyambut mereka dari tadi.

"Selamat ulang tahun tomat," ucap Kiba riang.

"Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu Uchiha Prince," seru Sai.

"Teme, Happy birth day," ulang Naruto. Kali ini dia tidak heboh lagi seperti saat dia baru menginjakkan kakinya di kelas.

Seulas senyum terukir indah di wajah tampan miliknya. Dua bola mata berwarna hitam legam memancarkan kebahagiaan.

"Arigatou gozaimasu teman-teman," katanya tenang. Si Uchiha ini memang berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan dua sahabatnya. Siapa lagi ? kalau bukan Naruto dan Kiba. Sedangkan Sai, dia terlaku aneh.

"Yosh... saatnya traktiran," kata cowok berambut pirang. "Kau harus mentraktirku ramen Ichiraku sampai puas."

"Aku juga mau," timpal Kiba.

"Aku ikut saja," tambah Sai.

"Baiklah... Aku akan mentraktir kalian makan nanti," jawab Sasuke. Karena ini hari jadinya, dia berusaha menyenangkan hati ketiga sahabatnya.

"Ohayu...," sapa gadis berambut merah jambu itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayu...," balas teman-teman sekelasnya.

Gerombolan cowok di meja Sasuke pun langsung memandang lurus ke arahnya, begitu cewek itu menyapa.

"Hai Sakura... Apa kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Sasuke," kata Naruto seraya menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Iya Sakura...Apa kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya," lirik Kiba kepada Sasuke.

"Ayo ucapkan selamat ulang tahun !" pinta Sai. Mata onyx-nya terpejam karena senyumannya.

"Eh, i-i-iya... otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu Sasuke...," ucap cewek bernama Haruno Sakura itu malu-malu.

DEG...

Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Waktu seolah berhenti saat itu juga.

Cantik. Ya Tuhan... senyumannya itu benar-benar manis dan cantik, menyejukkan hati. Ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke melihat senyuman itu lebih lama lagi.

"WOY... Teme. Apa kau tidak dengar ? Sakura sedang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu," teriak Naruto tepat di telinga kanan Sasuke. Dia pun terperanjat kaget mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"Dobe BAKA. Apa yang kau lakukan ?" bentak Sasuke kesal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke ?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

'Astaga... Aku bisa gila jika kau terus tersenyum kepadaku seperti itu,' batinnya.

"Eh, A... Aku tidak apa-apa. Arigatou Sakura," balas Sasuke. Dia tersenyum tipis tapi, harga dirinya terluka akibat ulah Naruto.

"Sama-sama...," kata Sakura. Tanpa menoleh lagi Sakura meninggalkan gerombolan para cowok idola sekolahnya itu. Terutama si bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kapan kau akan menembaknya ?" tanya Naruto bisik-bisik. Diantara ketiga sahabatnya hanya rambut kuning ini yang berani bertanya seperti itu kepadanya.

"Diam kau Dobe. Ini bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke ketus. Semburat merah hampir saja menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hah... Dasar Teme baka," gerutu Naruto kesal.

**-Kantin SMA Konoha-**

Sasuke dan tiga orang sahabatnya sedang asyik menikmati semangkuk mie ramen buatan Ichiraku. Jajanan ini paling favorit di SMA Konoha. Sesekali ke empat orang itu bercanda dan saling melempar ejekan satu sama lain.

"Sasuke," panggil seorang cewek yang tiba-tiba menghampiri meja mereka. Sejenak empat cowok itu berhenti dari aktivitasnya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

DEG...

Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdebar saat sepasang emerald berpapasan dengan mata onyx-nya.

"Sakura...,"

"Ini untukmu,"

Sebatang coklat bermerk silver queen disodorkan Sakura kepadanya.

"Ambillah ! ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu," pinta Sakura tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya.

Sasuke terhanyut. Tangannya dengan mudah menerima hadiah kecil dari Sakura. "Arigatou Sakura," ucapnya.

"Hn," kata Sakura seraya ngeloyor pergi.

Kiba, Naruto dan Sai hanya melongo melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sebatang coklat dari Haruno Sakura diterimanya. Tapi, banyak kado berukuran besar dari fans girls fanatiknya malah dia tolak. 'Sasuke benar-benar jatuh cinta,' batin mereka kompak.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Ti-ti-tidak," jawab tiga orang itu kompak. Kilatan merah di mata Sasuke dapat mereka lihat dengan sangat jelas.

KRING...

Bel pulang pertanda pelajaran telah usai berdering dengan sangat nyaring ke setiap sudut sekolah. Semua murid berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Teme, kau ikut futsak kan nanti sore ?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku ada urusan nanti,"

"Apa ?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Tapi, alangkah kesalnya dia ketika melihat orang yang diajaknya berbicara ngeloyor pergi begitu saja.

"Argh... dasar teme baka. Aku belum selesai ngomong sudah ditinggal pergi," gerutunya kesal.

"Mungkin dia memang sedang ada urusan Naruto," kata Sai tenang.

"Hah... Ya sudahlah...,"

.

.

.

"Sakura...,"

"Eh, Sasuke. Ada apa ?"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," kata cowok berambut raven itu seraya mengajak Sakura menepi ke tempat yang lebih teduh.

"Apa kau nanti malam ada acara ?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Dia tidak ingin terus bertingkah bodoh di depan gadis ini dan ketiga orang sahabatnya.

"Emmm... ti-tidak," jawab Sakura malu.

"Kalau begitu maukah kau menemaniku jalan-jalan ?"

"Eh..."

Sakura masiah berpikir. Ini mimpi atau kenyataan. Apa tidak salah cowok keren, bintang sekolah dari keluarga terpandang seperti dia mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke. Dia tidak sabar mendengar jawaban dari cewek yang telah mencuri hatinya ini.

"Eh, i-i-iya. Baiklah," jawab Sakura gugup.

"Ok. Aku akan menjemput jam 7 nanti,"

"Ok," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Jam 7 tepat Sasuke datang untuk menjemput gadis pujaannya, Haruno sakura. Kaos hitam dirangkap dengan jaket berwarna putih serta celana jeans hitam dan sepatu kets putih yang dikenakannya membuat dia jadi sangat keren.

"Apa kau sudah siap Sakura ?" tanyanya. Dia sempat terhipnotis dengan penampilan Sakura. Short dress selutut berwarna merah muda dengan pita putih di bagian tengahnya. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat sakura berpakaian seperti ini.

"Iya,"

"Ayo masuk !" pinta Sasuke. Dia sudah membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

"Hn. Arigatou,"

Sasuke pun mengajak sakura jalan-jalan dan makan di restauran paling terkenal di Konoha. Tempatnya sangat romantis dan mewah. Sasuke sangat senanng melihat cewek yang mencuri perhatiannya itu bahagia.

"Apa kau senang Sakura ?" tanya Sasuke di tengah dia sedang mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Tentu saja Aku sangat senang. Ini pertama kalinya aku berkencan," jaawab Sakura malu-malu.

"Benarkah ?"

"Hn. Oh iya Sasuke, apa kau tahu bukit di belakang sekolah ?"

"Iya. Kenapa ?"

"Ayo kita pergi kesana !" ajak Sakura.

"Untuk apa ?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Sudahlah... nanti kau juga tahu,"

Tanpa bertanya lagi Sasuke langsung mengemudikan mobilnya menuju ke bukit di belakang sekolah. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis pujaannya saat ini.

.

.

.

"Sakura... Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Kau mau membawaku kemana ?" tanya Sasuke. Kedua matanya telah ditutup oleh Sakura.

"Pejamkan saja matamu dan diamlah ! sebentar lagi kau pasti tahu," jawab Sakura senyam-senyum.

"Hah... Baiklah. Terserah kau saja," dengus Sasuke kesal.

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat kekesalan Sasuke.

"Sekarang cepat kau buka matamu !" pinta Sakura.

DUAR... DUAR...

Suara letupan kembang api di tengah kota terdengar cukup jelas di ttempat ini. Kelap-kelip warna kembang api di langit, menambah keindahan suasana malam musum panas ini. Kembang api tersebut terus beluncuran ke atas membentuk berbagai macam ukiran. Sangat indah. Sepasang mata onyx itu dibuat takjub olehnya.

"Apa kau menyukainya Sasuke ?" tanya Sakura senang.

"Ya... ini sangat indah. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Hanabi dari atas bukit,"

"Benarkah ? Ini adalah hadiah spesial untukmu," Sakura senang melihat Sasuke begitu menikmati pemandangan yang ditunjukkannya.

Sasuke berbalik arah menghadap Sakura. Dipegangnya kedua tangan gadis itu, ditatapnya dalam-dalam mata emerald Sakura.

"Aishiteru Sakura,"

Eh...

Sepasang emerald itu terkejut mendengar pernyataan cinta dari sang onyx.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku," lanjutnya.

Masih tak percaya. Ya... pemilik emerald tersebut masih tidak percaya dengan ungkapan kata aishiteru dari Sasuke. Dia diam terpaku karena terpanah.

"Sakura, apa kau mau menerima perasaanku ?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Sakura...,"

"Eh, i-i-iya... Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu," jawab Sakura malu. Semburat merah sukses menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Apa kau juga mencintaiku sakura?"

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku menerimamu kalau aku tidak mencintaimu. Aishiteru mo Sasuke-kun," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban dari sakura.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan. Kau dan semua yang terjadi hari ini adalah kado ulang tahun paling indah dalam hidupku. Dan Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya," ucap Sasuke seraya memeluk gadis yang sekarang telah menjadi kekasihnya. Cewek yang dengan mudah mencuri hatinya.

**-FLASH BACK END-**

Sasuke tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu. Sekarang wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu telah menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Ternyata waktu berjalan begitu cepat, sampai dia lupa bahwa dirinya sudah menjadi seorang Ayah dan suami.

LAP...

Tiba-tiba lampu di ruang tamunya menyala. Seketika kenangan masa lalunya lenyap.

"O-TANJOUBI OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU AYAH..." teriak istri dan anaknya.

Dia terkejut melihat istri dan anaknya ternyata belum tidur. Apalagi, ruang tamu yang sedari tadi di dudukinya telah dihias dengan pita dan balon-balon ulang tahun.

"O-tanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu suamiku," ucap Sakura seraya mengecup dahi dan kedua pipi suaminya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Ayah... Ayo tiup lilinnya !" ucap anaknya, Uchiha Ryousuke. Dia membawa sebuah kue tar berukuran sedang untuk ayahnya.

"Arigatou sayang," ucapnya seraya meniup lilinnya.

Sasuke sangat senang mendapat kejutan dari istri dan anaknya. Dia pun memeluk istri dan anaknya dan bergantian mencium mereka. Rasa lelah di tubuhnya hilang saat itu juga. Ini hari spesial. Hari kelahirannya adalah kenangan manisnya.

"Hari ini selamanya akan menjadi kenangan manis untuk ku," ucapnya kepada istri dan anaknya. Dia semakin erat memeluk orang-orang yang sangat dicintai dan disayanginya itu. Karena mereka adalah bagian terpenting dari hidupnya.

"Ayah ayah...," seru bocah 5 tahun itu tiba-tiba. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Ayahnya.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ayo ikut Aku !"

"Kemana ?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Tapi, Ryousuke malah menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya naik ke lantai atas. Bocah itu berniat membawa Ayahnya ke balkon rumah.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah anaknya. Dia berjalan mengekor di belakang mereka.

DUAR... DUAR...

Hanabi meluncur tepat saat mereka sudah mencapai balkon rumah.

"Lihat Ayah ! Hanabinya bagus kan," celoteh Ryousuke. Tangan kanannya menunjuk ke arah dimana hanabi berluncuran menghiasi langit.

"Iya. Bagus sekali," jawab Sasuke seraya menggendong putranya itu.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau hari ini ada hanabi ?" tanya Sasuke kepada Ryousuke yang sedang tersenyum riang kepadanya.

"Dari ibu," jawabnya. Kepolosannya membuat Sasuke tersenyum geli.

"Dia selalu mengingatnya," seru Sakura saat mendapati bahwa suaminya telah menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aishiteru Sakura," bisik Sasuke seraya mengecup kening istrinya. "Aku selalu mengingat hanabi ini," lanjutnya. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis kepada Sakura.

"Aishiteru mo sasuke," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum. "hanabi ini akan selalu menjadi kenangan kita," lanjut Sakura. Dia teringat kejadian di bukit belakang sekolah beberapa tahun lalu.

"Ayah, Ibu. Lihat hanabinya !" celoteh Ryousuke, karena ayah dan ibunya berbicara sendiri.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling berpandangan ketika mendengar celotehan anaknya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, mereka tertawa.

"Iya... Ayah dan Ibu melihatnya," jawab dua orang ini kompak.

"Bagus kan...,"

"Iya...,"

Tangan kanan sasuke merangkul pundak istrinya, Sakura. Dan tangan kirinya menggendong putra semata wayangnya, Ryousuke. Mereka menikmati pemandangan hanabi di langit malam musim panas ini tepat di balkon rumah mereka. Bagi Sasuke hari jadinya akan selalu menjadi kenangan manis buatnya. Perhatian dan kasih sayang dari keluarga kecilnya memiliki arti kebahagiaan tersendiri dalam hidupnya.

**THE END**

HUWA ...

Ceritanya gaje ya...Sekali lagi gomen kalau kurang memuaskan. Ini Pertama kalinya saya bikin fict *PLAK*

PLease... Reviuw...

*masang puppy eyes no-jutsu*


End file.
